The training and education core will provide educational support for the Duke University Superfund Basic Research Center. The centerpiece will be our weekly seminar series which will feature local and national speakers of the full range of environmental and biomedical toxicology to help the students, postdocs, technicians and faculty of the center keep up with the latest research findings. By having members from all the projects attend the diverse presentations, we will foster mutual understanding of the diverse aspects of the center. With the postdoctoral program we will recruit fellows to conduct collaborative research among the different projects in the center. We will host workshops on research methods of the latest scientific techniques as well as workshops on scientific communication skills to help us effectively convey our research to our scientific colleagues and the broader society. Once a month we will have informal chalk talks in which all of the projects will in turn discuss their latest results and plans for future studies. These brainstorming sessions have been especially useful in developing new collaborations within the center. Once per semester we will host a day-long symposium on a focused area of toxicology to learn in depth the ways in which specific toxicological problems can be effectively addressed in a collaborative effort.